


Heartbeats

by From_Time_Within



Series: In Grey Armor [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other tags to be added, Pain, Post Season 13, Sad, Turning into a serious I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_Time_Within/pseuds/From_Time_Within
Summary: All he can feel is pain. He can't see anything, but he can hear everything. He can hear the reds and blues around him, the rumbling of the pelican engine, and a heartbeat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, Season 15 of Red vs. Blue is coming out soon. I'm hoping that it'll take place after season 13, but I have my doubts.  
> Anyways, I got this idea after reading many post season 13 fanfictions.  
> Also, I'm sorry that this is short

Pain. That's all Tucker could feel. His sides hurt and he could feel a pounding headache start up. It felt as though someone was hitting him everywhere with a hammer. He couldn't open his eyes, for it took to much energy to do so. He decided to listen instead.

He could hear Simmons crying in the background. He could hear Grif trying to sooth him. He couldn't hear Caboose, though. He hoped that the idiot wasn't dead or anything, but an audible sigh reassured him that the taller man was okay, hopefully. He could hear Grey speaking with Doc and Donut, and he could hear Sarge muttering something.

He heard Carolina talking with the pilot, and he could just barely make out the hum of the pelican.

He let out a soft groan, feeling a cloth being placed on his forehead.

"Tucker?" He heard Wash's voice. He sounded worried, scared, and grateful.

Another groan left Tucker as he furrowed his brow, forcing all the strength he had left to open his eyes. He saw Wash, his blonde hair a mess and his cheeks stained with dry tears. He never got to see the freelancer with his helmet off.

"Wash?" Tucker asked, his voice raspy. He began to cough, wincing at the pain in his chest.

He relaxed once he felt a cup press against his dark lips, and he gladly drank the water.

"Easy now. You shouldn't talk." Washington whispered.

Tucker nodded and tried to sit up. He felt a hand on his back and sighed. The hand rubbed against the painful knots, easing them. He leaned his head against the older man's chest, listening to his heartbeat. After a few moments, he found himself falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Tucker awoke in the med bay, his jumpsuit replaced by a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He slowly opened his eyes, hearing a faint beeping sound. He heard a cheerful 'oh' and soft footsteps. He tilted his head a little, noticing Dr. Grey walking towards him.

"I'm glad you're awake, Captain Tucker." She smiled sweetly at him.

Tucker narrowed his eyes slightly. Was everyone out of their armor?

"You were pretty banged up when you arrived back here. You're lucky that the AI fragments were able to keep your suit running. If they hadn't, you probably would be dead."

Tucker's eye's widened. The AI fragments? Did that mean... "Church?" He whispered.

And just like that, the grateful look in her eyes vanished, replaced by something else that Tucker couldn't describe. She took a deep breath, shuffling her feet. "I'm sorry Tucker, but," She began. She let out a sigh. "Church is gone."

Tucker stared at her. He felt his heart throb at the fact that his friend was officially gone. 

"He recorded something, though. I think he would have liked you to hear it." She told him. She picked up the helmet that Tucker had worn. After a moment, she handed Tucker the helmet, and she let him listen to Church's final speech.

Tucker replayed the recording multiple times. His lip quivered. Church didn't have to erase himself. Sure, they probably wouldn't have made it out without a few injuries, but Church would probably at least still be with them.

He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a broad chest. He began to sob.

"I'm sorry, Tucker," Wash mumbled, pressing a kiss to Tucker's head. He rubbed the captains back, trying to calm him down.

But Tucker continued to sob, listening to Washington's heartbeat.

 

_**"Ain't that a bitch?"** _


End file.
